1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a system, method, and computer readable storage, for playing a variation of the known game of video poker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video poker games are well known the art. One disadvantage of video poker is when players draw, they have no idea what cards may be coming off the deck. This can result in a game with extremely unpredictable results and a mechanical game play.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,040 to Sanduski teaches a video poker game that offers the player to see the sixth card on each deal. The sixth card is the first card that will be dealt on the draw.
What is needed is a video poker game that allows players to see cards that may be dealt off the deck on the draw but in a more challenging and variable fashion.